Barbie In The Nutcracker 2
by Masked Mouse
Summary: Sequel to the film Clara and Eric had a daughter named Freya. But the mouse king is back and plans to rule again so they go into hiding to protect her but when Freya has grown up they go missing she has to go back and face her past.
1. Chapter 1

Barbie in the nutcracker 2:

Chapter 1:

The night air was clear and calm as there was good magic in the air as

something special was happening as an event taking place in a house not

to far away. The married couple had taken it for them to spend time away

for a while in the small but yet cosy red brick house. It had everything a

wonderful garden with tiny range of flowers only red and white roses as

inside the house as the stairs led up from a living room up to a bedroom as

the door was left open to show what and who was in there. There was

quarter and half wardrobe, in another a dresser where there was a few

cracks in the mirror and the drawer was almost broken in two even the

legs were in bad shape too making it about to break onto the floor. In the

middle of a lime green mattress as a blond haired lady sitting up holding

wrapped blankets in her arms as a dark haired male smiled down at her.

''Well Clara is she really ours'' he said as his eyes stared at the blankets.

''Course she is no doubt about that Eric yet I know you are right how we

both can have this wonderful miracle'' she said opening the top of the

blankets to reveal a tiny baby girl with black hair like Eric's and Clara's

bright blue eyes as she opened them giggling happily kicking her small

legs. Yes she was right there was no doubt the baby was theirs and no

one could question about it. Time ticked away slowly as they both wished

this moment could last forever then he moved a bit closer towards his

wife. ''So Clara what shall we call her'' he said. ''Well I don't know oh well

she is calm and should be free I know we will call her Freya'' she said

smiling at that as he agreed as the name sounded right for her. Then he

gave a deep sigh Clara knew what that meant. ''What is it you know we

only have one night left till we go back to the kingdom you know it is our

duty to rule to care and guard for our people'' she said looking up into his

eyes. ''I know it is just can this last I mean I am glad that the mouse king

is gone and the kingdom is safe and all yet what we going to do when

Freya gets older'' he said. Now Clara sighed putting her hand on his

shoulder knowing he was only thinking of their child he had a right but still

they had to go back there was nothing they could do getting til the next

morning came to leave. That moment he put his hands out to pick Freya

up in his hands. ''Eric is alright I can do it'' she said. ''No Clara you done

enough get some rest I will take care of her'' he said. The rest of the night

flew by as the day came quickly as they both stared at the house for one

last time then both of them both walked into a portal to return home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Parthenia was in full bloom since spring had come as the grass was

greener than it was winter and the pine trees had birds making their

homes in the branches to lay their eggs. Clara smiled at the warm sight in

front of her nothing could possibly happen that was bad. They walked

further up to the palace. It shone more brightly as the pearl white marble

glowed in the sunlight. Eric was in a good mood too. Just that moment

they saw Major Mint running up to them. ''My what is the matter is

something wrong'' said Clara seeing the worried look on his face. ''Please

your highnesses run get away from there'' he said. ''Why would you say

such a silly thing'' said Eric confused as they hadn't seen the sky turn a

dull shade of grey. He had no time to explain as they went past him into

the castle into the throne room. Clara shivered a bit putting the blankets

further around Freya to keep her from getting cold or sick wondering why

it felt so cold. They wondered around looking for the source of it when

Clara had saw something wasn't there. ''Eric look the sceptre its gone''

she said pointing to where it was now an empty place. ''What you mean

who would take it'' said Eric understanding his wife's shock. ''I don't know''

she said. ''Maybe I could be help you in the right way'' said a new voice

that sent chills down the couple's spines spun around. ''Looking for this''

said the voice that they knew too well and never wanted to see ever again.

How could he be back they got rid of him did they. Then his gaze fell on

Freya before anything could be said the sceptre glowed as he was about

to use it as the three ran outside just in time before any one of them was

harmed. All of them panted for breathe knowing they were safe. 'What are

we going to do if we go back we are dead'' said Eric. ''I know you are right

but we can't keep running he will find us sooner or later'' said Clara as

Freya began to cry as she tried to comfort her. ''I afraid there is only one

way come with me'' said Major Mint as he lead them further on to where a

portal. ''Take this will keep you safe from that mouse'' he said. 'No Major

Mint we have to help you and fight him'' said Eric. ''Your highness please

you must do for Freya's will being you must think of her now he is after

her'' he said. ''Yes Eric he is right we have to protect Freya we will come

back when Freya is older'' said Clara. ''Then what if Freya finds out we

kept a big important part of her life as a princess a secret she will hates

us'' he said. ''No she won't Eric she will understand'' said Clara as he knew

she was right. ''Alright is set for you to go now'' he said stepping aside

letting them pass him through the portal to where it took them. ''Wait you

and captain Candy take careof each other'' she said. ''We will'' he said

watching them leave then walk off formt he sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The years had passed as they had raised Freya in the modern timeline

trying their best to trest her like a normal girl. It was one day before her

sixteenth day as her father came out into the garden with a tray on it was

three glasses of lemonade and small sandwiches. He put it on the small

round crystal table as his dark hair blew in the gentle wind. His clothes

were a simple white shirt with a balck jacket and matching dark trousers

and brown shoes. His eyes scan around the area to one of the chairs.

There sitting one it reading a book was a fifteen year old girl Her long

black hair tied into a ponytail as her blue eyes kept fixed on the pages.

Her clothes were of a red shirt, white trousers and black boots. ''Hey

Freya'' he said as she snapped out of her thoughts staring up at him then

put her book down facing him. That moment Clara had walked outside to

join the two with a pink shirt and a long dark blue skirt with white heel

shoes came over as she sat down beside them. It seemed hours as neither

one wanted to ruin it. ''So Frey darling tomorrow you know what it is'' said

Clara as her eyes sparkle at her. ''Yes I know mother but I odn't want

anything big I just want it to be us'' she said hoping they didn't make a

huge fuss over her as they always did she didn't know why. ''Course Freya'

he said as they hugged each other as night came. The next day came in a

flash as Freya woke up in her bed putting the pink cover over her rushing

to her wadrobe taking out the clothes she was looking for putting them on

then pulled back the blue curtains before checking the time on her clock

on her bedside table. Seeing she had enough time to spare rushed down

the stairs into the kitchen as the smell of her mother's cooking reached

her nose. ''Alright Frey sit down breakfast will be ready'' she said as she

came over putting the plate in front of her as she was about it. She looked

around there was no sign of her father wondering where he was. Before

she could ask he entered the room with a white paper wrapped parcel

hanging it to her. 'What is it'' she said as her eyes twinkled at the sight of

it. ''Why not open it and find out'' he said as she did to see a ballerina

music box with a key at the back. She turned the key as the music came

out as the ballerina twirled around as she watched amazed by it. ''Oh it is

wonderful thank you both I love it very much'' she said hugging them then

sound of horn form the school bus as Freya knew it very well rushing from

the room into the living room where her bag lay on the red sofa by the fire.

Just then of the cushions flew from it high in the air knocking off the

mantle a vase of roses. ''Oh Freya be careful'' said Eric catching the vase

in time before it smashed onto the floor putting it back on the mantle then

sat down in the chair across from it. She didn't stop to listen as she

walked outside staring across from the house it looked famillair that

house but her parents warned her never to go near as she stepped onto

the bus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

That moment Freya couldn't think straight as she tried to practise the

steps that her dance teacher had shown her for the performace the school

was putting on in a week's time which was troubling trying to do two

things at once. As she tried to spin and twirled so much she was going

liked a spinning top as the ballet music stopped. ''Freya I told you a

hundred times we have been going over the same steps for the past four

days and you still aren't getting it right'' he said angrily at her. Freya felt

scared as she shyed away at the sound of his voice. He tried to steady his

glasses which fell onto his nose. ''We will go over it again after lunch'' he

said. Freya nodded as she went over to where her bag was picking it up

then turned round to see if anyone was looking which no one was then

secretly opened her bag taking the music box she got today with the

ballerina on it as she wind it up again watching it dance to the music.

Tears fell from her eyes as if the song meant something to her but what

was it. She walked out of the school to her house since she went home at

lunchtime. They didn't live so far away so why did she had to take the

school bus as they lived so near as they lived near to it as she could had

walked on her own since she had no friends. Her parents say it was to

keep her safe if so then from who. She noticed she was at her house as

Freya went up the path to the red brick house. She knocked on the door

since Freya knew her mother always had it locked but always open it to

let her in. It was odd as she didn't care to door as Freya touched the door

what was even odder it wasn't lock. Freya was feeling a bit more scared

as she knew they never left the door open not for anyone as she went in.

What took Freya surprised was the mess awaiting for her chairs had lost

their legs, tables were broken, the vase was smashed into pieces. Freya

tried to figure in her mind trying her hardest to pieces facts together. Then

it came she didn't know but somehow she guess they must be in that old

house nobody lived in next door. She had to try heading over the fence

into the tangle of vines, nettles and an overgrown hedge was waiting for

her as she walked through it making sure not to get hurt as she opened

the creaking door as it came off its hinges. She walked further inside as

she went up the stairs that broke apart each time her foot left the step

which made Freya think she was going to fall which she didn't heading to

the bedroom. It was hard trying to get pass the door since no one had

been there in ages as dust blew in her face making Freya cough as she

came forward. The whole room was drape in cobwebs as only a mirror

hang in front of her as the only object in the room. She wondered where

the other furniture was as she didn't had time to as some strange sparks

of white light surround her taking her from her world into another as

everything went black. As she opened her eyes she heard two voices

talking to one another. ''Are you sure it is her the princess'' said a male

voice that sounded not too sure. ''Course it is I know her from anywhere

you would too look she had finally woken up'' said another male. Freya sat

up as she saw to her amazed a tall dashing looking male with blond yellow

spike hair with purple eyes with a black shirt, black wristbands, black

trousers and black shoes. What surprised her the most was his ears where

that yellow like his hair colour but were pointed like a cat and had a

yellow cat's tail. ''I am dreaming I must had hit my head'' she said thinking

it couldn't be real. ''Princess welcome back to Parthenia I knew this day

was coming and it has'' said the other male beaming a smile on his dark

brown face bowing to Freya. ''No it can't I am dreaming really I will wake

up in that old house again this isn't happening'' she said as that moment

as the strange boy squeezed her arm. ''Sorry about that Princess but you

have to see it is real and we have to act fast'' he said as his eyes narrow

at the thought of something. ''Yes come we must get you somewhere safe

first then we will explain everything'' said the other male as both went to

each of side her turning to check if something was following them. ''Good

now we can talk you see Princess we need your help for you see your

father's old enemy that double crossing mouse is back in power and we

knew only the true rulers of Parthenia would come to defeat him''' said the

blond boy as he spat the very mention of the Mouse King. ''And that is why

you need me wait this hasn't got to do what happened to my parents oh

my where are they aren't hurt are they'' she said as shock filled inside her.

''No harm has come to them yet Princess we only know he is keeping them

captive inside the palace somewhere which we had got to them as

someone didn't have to flew into a feiry rage and attack those guards then

made us fled for our lives'' he said. ''Hey Captain I couldn't help it you

know I hate those mice with a passion for what he did'' he said. ''Excuse

me captain'' she said to them. ''Yes Captain Candy at your serice and this

rebel is –'' he said. ''Jono from the Kingdom of the Wildcats'' he said

cutting in as he was trying to hid something yet what was it. She shook it

off. ''Oh well if you say if true then I am ready to help'' she said. ''Good our

journey starts first thing in the morning now we must get some rest'' said

Candy as they lay down closing their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Meanwhile in the castle Major Mint was busy trying get to where King Eric

and Queen Clare kept. He search through rooms as the Mouse King had

attacked him. He tried to not give in to the rodent as he tried to fight him

off as long he could. It almost worked but as soon it seemed he was

winning the Mouse King made a deep wound in his arm with his sword.

Major Mint yelled in pain as deep red blood came gashing out dropping his

sword using the hand it was in to care to his wounded arm. There was no

way he could fight him now in this pain as he ran to an exit knowing he

had no choice than to fled. Once outside he tried to steady himself trying

not to let his would bother which it was a lot as he slowly walked away in

defeat with no weapon. It seemed useless as Major Mint thought he was

walking for miles even longer through the forest. That moment hopelessly

getting lost he thought he heard voices up ahead as it was getting cold

and dark. ''You shouldn't had lie to her like that the princess needs to

know the truth'' said one that sounded like Captain Candy and he seemed

to be angry with someone and what did he mean by that. ''Oh what should

I had said that I am in fact the Prince of the Wildcat Kingdom and we were

betroth before she was even born'' yelled another voice as he walked up

ahead to see what was going on. He saw that he was shouting at a young

male that he knew who it was very well. ''Prince Jono, Captain Candy

what on earth are two going on about don't tell me the princess isn't here

is she Captain I told not to bring her back till it was the right time'' said

Major Mint. ''I know but she had to come back it was the right thing for if

she was gone much longer the Mouse King would easily claim the throne

as his own'' said Captain Candy. ''Yes still she would had been safe but we

can't change that she is here'' said Major Mint. ''Yeah don't worry things

had happened while they had been away'' said Jono who wanted to had

his say in holding the bundle of sticks both him and Captain had been

collceting. ''Oh right where is the princess'' said Major Mint with the fear

inside him seeing she wasn't with them. ''She is safe back at the camp we

made up for the night come on we will show you'' said Jono as they led

him to a clearing well hidden by trees as Jono pulled apart two bushes in

front of them to a tent, a pot boiling on sticks that was almost burning out.

They had made the items out of things they had found with the help of

Freya's magic necklace. There adding some more fish that Jono had

caught that morning into the pot as the smell came to their noses walking

up to her. ''My it is so good to see you again princess'' said Major Mint

taking off his hat bowing to her. ''Excuse do I know you have we met'' she

said confused. ''Yes we er have when you just a baby'' said Major Mint. Her

eyes went wide at the sound of that that meant one thing since they didn't

appear in her world since she had been in Parthenia once before. ''It was

the Mouse King's doing he made your parents leave but still we all knew

you would one day return'' said Major Mint. She walked back from them a

bit frighten at this staring at them. ''I don't think I am strong to defeat this

Mouse King as he sounds all powerful as my magic is weaker than his but

I will be happy to help you'' said Freya trying her hardest to smile. ''Good

come on before the food gets cold'' said Jono rushing up to the pot

reaching his hand in grabbing a piece of fish that was cook. ''You know

that is disgusting'' said Major Mint seing the unmannerly he ate all of it

even the bones as it made a crushing sound. That moment Major Mint

yelped in pain for his arm. Freya hearing his cry came to his aid. ''Here let

me help'' she said holding his arm making sure it was still letting her

necklace touch where the wound was. The gold sparks wrapped round it

curing it back to health making it vanish. ''Ah thank you Princess that is

better'' he sighed happily as they all sat down to eat the rest of the fish.

Nightfall that come when they had finished eating as sleep to them. A

small yawn escaped from Freya's mouth as Jono helped her to her feet. ''I

am not tired'' she said trying to be polite. ''Course you are now go inside

and get some rest'' said Jono watching her leave heading inside the tent.

''You two better do the same you need it has been a long day after all''

said Major Mint. They both stared at him oddly. ''But what if the Mouse

King attacks our campsite'' said Jono. ''Yes he is right we must be ready

in case of any danger'' said Captain Candy. ''I know that is why I will keep

watch for the night'' he said. ''But you have nothing to defend yourself

from any harm'' said Jono. 'That is enough now go inside'' he ordered them

as they gave a deep sigh heading after Freya as Major Mint stood at his

post. That moment in the palace someone had watched the whole thing

from a crystal sphere as it disappeared from view since it had appeared by

magic. ''So the little princess is back how delightful but I make sure no

one will stand in my way not even to her or anyone'' said Mouse King as he

began to put his plans into action.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Major Mint stared at the fire as it was burning out. Just then before the

fire was completely out he thought he heard a noise as if someone had

come across their whereabouts. Quickly he picked up one of the sticks

with a few flames it to warn off the stranger as it worked since it seemed

whoever it was had gone. The new day had arrived as the sun was high in

the sky letting its warm rays shine down on the ground. Freya had woke

up heading outside to the others waiting for her. ''Good Princess up and

ready to go we don't want to waste any time'' said Major Mint. ''Please

would all of you please don't call me that'' she said. ''What Princess why''

said Jono confused at her. ''Because it feels I don't have the right to earn

the title there is nothing special about me'' she said feeling a bit small.

''Don't be silly course you do have the right to'' said Major Mint. ''Yes and

besides you are special well to me in my eyes'' said Jono as Freya smiled

at him. After she had cheered up they left further on their journey. They

walked for miles till they saw a land which was white with blue crystal

flowers as the weather had gone cold. ''Hmm just as thought'' said Jono as

he touched one of the flowers making it tinkle the sound of a bell.

''Thought what Jono'' asked Freya. ''The Mouse King had put his magic

spell on this part of the land'' said Major Mint. ''You mean he imprison it in

ice'' said Freya. ''Yes this place of beauty and life now to stand still'' said

Captain Candy as she shivered more from the harsh wind. ''Is there

anything we could do'' she said. ''I afraid not if we stay out here freezing

ourselves to death and besides you need a new weapon Major Mint and I

know the person who can help'' said Jono giving a sly smile. Freya

wondered what he meant seeing odd he was cold as well maybe the

wildcat inside him was more stronger than his human half that was why

he was more warmer. ''Jono you aren't thinking the person who I think you

are thinking of'' he said. Jono didn't say anything but nodded. ''Are you

mad crossing that wild river'' said Captain Candy pointing to something in

front of them. It was the only thing that wasn't under the frozen as it was

easily for someone to get hurt or lost downstream if they tried to swim or

cross in a boat. ''And how are we going to get to the other side hmm'' said

Major Mint folding his arms raising an eyebrow at Jono. ''Look'' said Freya

as lay before them was different colour stepping stones which had shown

just now as the water calmed down that moment. ''Alright we don't have

long till the water comes back up so I will go first to see if it is safe'' said

Jono as he went over to the first stone. He jumped over each one as they

lit up small sparks of coloured light soar up into the sky as parts of the

freeze spell was worn but only a little. They wondered as they saw Jono

had safely made it to the other side safe and sound. ''Come on it is fine

hurry'' said Jono calling from the safe distance. ''It is best you go next''

said Captain Candy to her as Major Mint agreed as she walked over. Then

as she stepped on each stone which was already lit up by Jono became

more bright and stronger as the spell was fully broken as Jono helped her

off the last stone as Major Mint and Captain Candy made it across as they

saw in awe of the sun melted the frozen ice and release the flowers from

their deep sleep. The water had calmed down as it playfully lapped

against the side. They stood there for a while. Then they started off again

till they reached a brown coloured house as they walked inside as Freya

stared around curiously at the place since it was her first time in here. On

the walls held small daggers with the top bits encrusted with three jewels

of rubies and diamonds. Also there were swords with symbols of their

kingdoms on the blade. On the floor where crossbows, javelins and

wooden staffs as the place was in a total mess since the owner wasn't

good at clearing things away as they tried to move around the clutter.

''Elisa we need your help'' said Jono. There was nothing at first then a few

minutes later someone could be heard moving from inside the back

heading to the front room. The sound of crashing and bumping made Freya

think if the person was hurt as out came a young woman with long blond

hair as her eyes were a bright brown like an autumn leaf. She wore a grey

shirt the same colour as a rain cloud and blue trousers. Freya spotted this

new person wore a sword attack to her belt with a half moon symbol on it.

Freya wondered if this person who she guessed was Elisa anyway related

to Jono but she wasn't seeing all her body was human. ''Not bad for a

living so which one of you needs a new weapon'' said the tomboy female

giving a little laugh. Jono pointed to Major Mint as he shuffled forward.

''Oh I see let me if I have any in your style'' said Elisa heading over to the

swords checking over every one to find the right one. She picked out a

sword with a blue crystal in front of a gold sun handing it to him. ''This will

have to do for now'' she said as he tried it out to see if it worked which it

did finely. ''Good lets get going then'' said Elisa. ''Excuse me Miss Elisa''

said Major Mint. ''That is right I am going if you want me to or not but first

before we leave'' said Elisa taking down two daggers for Jono and Captain

Candy. His had a blue diamond in the middle with two rubies on each side.

Jono's had a green emerald in the middle with two deep pink diamonds at

each side. ''Elisa is right she could help us'' said Freya. ''Course sweetie I

would even to get that Mouse King out and the better'' said Elisa as her

mood first was cheery and gentle then her mood changed to fury then

back to cheery again. So after that was settle they headed off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

While after their meeting with Elisa the Mouse King had summon two of

his guards as they stood before the throne waiting for their orders. ''There

is a group of humans which is lead by captain Candy and Major Mint with

two females and that troublemaking Prince Jono'' he snarled at the

mention of his name. ''So what you want us to do with them'' said one.

''What I want you two idiots to do capture and destroy but bring one of

them a girl named Freya I want you to bring her back to me alive'' he said.

''Er why is she this Freya girl so important to you'' said the other one.

Getting more annoyed by them as the seconds ticked by as he swiped the

spectre about whenever to use it or not. Fearing for their lives at the sight

of it ran from the palace. He gave a sly smile things were going slowly and

sure his way. And soon no one will be able to stop him ruling the kingdom.

Meanwhile the travelling group were walking for miles when Freya fell to

the ground tired from walking. ''What is the matter Prin - Freya I mean''

said Jono getting worried. ''She is fine probably best we stop for a while

we seem to be going round in circles'' said Major Mint raising an eyebrow.

''Maybe because you keep getting us lost'' said Captain Candy as he

looked a bit of anger in his tone of voice sitting by Freya as Elisa had

shown up as it looked she was behind them. ''And where have you been

Miss Elisa'' said Major Mint who wasn't amused by her wandering off then

returning back at odd times. ''Calm down Major look what I found near the

palace don't worry none of those mice saw me'' said Elisa handing

something to Freya. It was a gold chain bracelet with a tiny sliver bell on

still in its bud. ''It's my mother's said Freya shocked holding it gently in her

hands. ''Really let me see' said Jono scanning over her shoulder looking

down at it. She gave a little smile at him as they stared at each other as

both of their hands about to touch one another. ''Now you two stop that

now where did that woman go'' said Major Mint disturbing the special

moment between them as Elisa had vanished again. ''Everyone quick we

must get out of here'' said Elisa panting for breath. ''Why what did you see''

said Major Mint wanting to know. ''No time to waste Freya can you still

walk'' said Elisa as she was confused as if she was asking her a stupid

question. As Jono helped Freya to her feet as they dashed into the

furthest part of the forest where they were well hidden by trees yet they

didn't understand what Elisa wasn't telling them. ''They went this way''

said a voice a few miles away from them. Freya wanting to know who was

chasing them turned around to see far off yet she could see very well who

it was seeing the brown fur and armour. ''Jono wait'' she said stopping as

they turn round stun to see her act this way. ''What on earth are you doing

you want to get caught princess'' said Major Mint as one of them tried to

grab her arm to make her move. But Jono could somehow as if both his

and her minds were connected as he was getting what she was thinking.

'You sure your magic necklace can save us'' he said to her. ''I don't know

if it will have that enough power'' she said trying not to doubt herself.

''Well whatever you thinking better do it fast'' said Elisa trying to give

Freya a gentle squeeze on her hand as a way of saying she could do it. She

nodded to them trying to hold back her fear as she was really shaking

inside also trying to be brave as the thought of her parents brought tears

to her eyes wiping them away. That moment the two mice had caught up

with them wondering why they had stopped instead of keep running. Freya

went in front of her friends protecting them as she try her hardest as gold

sparks flew wildly from her surrounding the two mice who stood as the

magic formed into a net then landed on them keeping the two animals

from escaping it. ''You did it Freya you really did it'' said Elisa hugging her.

''Yes really amazing princess now can we keep moving we don't know how

long till it wears off'' said Major Mint. They knew he was right as they

started off leaving the area and trapped mice till it was nightfall till the

magic net disappeared as they ran off back to the palace to report to the

Mouse King. Meanwhile they had arrive at an old tree that was made into

a grand manor as the stars shone down on the garden. ''Well what now we

can't stay out here all night'' said Elisa. ''Then what if the owner turns us

away I mean if we ask them if we could stay for the night'' said Jono

narrowing his eyes at her. ''Maybe they will be nice if we explain who we

are and why we came here'' said Freya who was closer to the door as they

stood on the porch. ''Well we never know what they are like if we don't

knock on the door'' said Captain Candy. ''Well we can't go back and have

those mice catch us'' said Major Mint as he knocked loudly on the door

nearly waking the whole wood up. Then they heard the sound of footsteps

coming down the stairs as the sound of keys in the lock. There standing in

the doorway was a twenty four year old woman who made Freya feel so

small by her height. Yet she was like Jono half human half animal as she

had grey wolf tail and wolf ears. Her hair was short light brown with green

eyes. Her dress she was wearing a dark green of emerald with two gold

hoop earrings in her ears made her look so mystic everything. ''Now on

earth are you to wake me from my rest'' she snarled making a low growl at

them. ''I am Freya this is my friends Elisa, Jono, Major Mint and Captain

Candy we just saw your house and thought'' she said trying not to be

frighten off by her. ''And you think I will allow you too no out with the lot of

you I haven't the time to lodging anyone or the time'' she said trying to

shoo them away in a voice that cut like ice. But Jono wasn't having any of

it the more this woman tried to throw them he couldn't let that happened

they had come a long way and nothing wasn't going to stop them not even

someone like getting in the way as his blood boiled inside him. ''Excuse

me but who says we are leaving can you see we have cross over a long

way and got away from two of the Mouse king guards'' he said blocking

the door with his foot as she tried to slam it on them. They could see the

strain on her face as her growl got more and more fierce. ''Why on earth

wait hold it are you Princess Freya daughter of King Eric and Queen Clara''

she said turning to face her. ''Yes I am'' she said nodding shyly. ''And this

the Major Mint and Captain Candy I am assure I have heard so much since

word has spread through'' she said as now a kinder smile was on her face

as she had calmed down. Yet Jono didn't as Freya felt the warm anger still

in him as she turned her gaze back to the woman. ''Yes we are madam''

said Major Mint as the two bowed to her. ''Well that changes everything

course you can stay and I will gladly help you out of the forest oh come in

come in you must be hungry'' she said happily letting them in into the

living room as they sat in different spots. Major Mint choose a comfy dark

green chair near the fire as Elisa sat in front of the fire on the floor as

Freya sat on a cute red sofa with a heart on the top of it as Jono sat

beside her on the arm of it guarding her as Captain Candy sat on a wooden

brown chair that their new friend had given him to sit on from the kitchen

as she return with huge sliver tray laid with four tiny dainty white china

cups, a sliver teapot in the middle with a little black sugar bowl and small

gold coloured milk mug with a plate piled high with heart shape cookies,

muilt colour cupcakes with cherries and on another plate a finely

homemade fruitcake as the spices filled the room. ''Thank you so much

Miss but aren't you having anything it doesn't seem fair that you give us

this nice food and you have nothing'' said Freya as she sat beside her after

she had put the tray on the floor beside Elisa as she started a few cakes

so fast into her mouth. ''No Princess yet it was really kind of you to think

of me'' she said as Major Mint bent down to take a slice of fruitcake and

took one of the tiny cups after putting some of the tea in it with milk while

Elisa took her tea with some milk putting loads of sugar in it. Everyone

smiled at the mess she was making. Jono stayed sitting thinking either or

not to take anything then picked up a tiny bit of fruitcake handing it to

Freya. ''Aren't you having any tea'' said the woman to her. ''No you see I

don't drink it even if does sound odd'' said Freya holding the tiny piece of

her hands taking a little nibble at a time at it. ''Course I see'' she said

picking up the last little cup filling it to the brim with milk then handed it

to her. ''And I expect your friend would like some in a saucer'' she said

pointing to Jono who turned to her narrowing his eyes giving a low hiss

making sure no one heard him. No one said anymore till they had finished

eating and drinking as the clock began to chime. ''Oh my the time you

must need to sleep'' she said. ''We don't want to cause any trouble'' said

Freya getting up. ''No problem at all I am assure we will find places to

sleep'' she said. ''By the way what is your name'' said Elisa. ''Oh its Darna''

she said giving a little sly smile. ''Darna that name it sounds familiar

somewhere but where'' said Jono.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

''Why did you let them get away'' yeeled the Mouse King as they returned

after telling what had happened. They couldn't stop shaking as they knew

what was going to become of them after their failure. ''It was our fault it

was that girl Freya she somehow must have some magic of her own'' said

one stammering at each word as the other one didn't say anything but

stand there looking stupid in front of him. The anger showed in the Mouse

King's eyes as he held the sceptre as it lighted up. He said a spell as he

used the sceptre turning them to stone. He got up from the throne walking

out of the room down into the dungeon where he stopped giving a sly

smile staring at the two figures as the male ran at him at first sight of him.

''Eric no'' said Clara as a blast from the sceptre at him making him fall to

the ground as she came to his side. ''Yes your highness unless you care fo

living forever as a statue'' said the Mouse King. ''You think you have won

but you haven't as long Freya is free you will never rule'' said Clara. ''That

is enough but I know she will come for you as I can use it to my plans''

said the Mouse King. ''She will fall for your trap'' said Eric. ''Oh she will I

have no doubt about that'' he said as the light glowed as he turned them

to stone. Some of his guards heard the noise as they came in seeing what

lay before them. ''Get these two out of here I am assure they will make

finely in the courtyard'' he said walking leaving them to carry the two

statues outside. That same moment the group were just getting up as they

settled down to breakfast in the kitchen as Freya helped Darna prepare as

the wolf woman sliced the meat with her animal speed very quickly as

Freya handed out the plates to everyone but they noticed only one was

missing. That was Jono as this time Elisa was there as they wondered

where was he. They thought maybe look for him after they ate their food.

But Freya didn't feel like eating anyway as she got up to start the search

herself. ''Princess don't go wandering off too far we don't know that mouse

is plotting'' said Major Mint. ''Don't worry I won't'' she said heading out the

back where a path lead to the front of the house where she found Jono. He

was busy head in thought sitting on the porch. ''There you are what is

wrong'' she said as his head was lowered a bit letting the gentle breeze

whip round him. ''Yes something is I fear something bad is happening in

the palace'' he said trying his best not to alarm her. ''You think it is my

parents you believe they are in more danger'' she said as he tried not to

show it but still he couldn't just lie to her giving a little sad nod. ''Then we

must go at once we can't stay around another day and let that Mouse king

do more terrible things to others'' she said. ''Then we will have to go I

know a way into the castle where we can get past without raising the

alarm'' said Darna's voice as they came out to join them. ''Really how''

said Elisa. ''Yes we have to travel by boat there is a secret passageway

under the castle and there we will enter'' said Darna. ''Well then lets leave

at once'' said Major Mint. They agreed and decided to leave but Jono was

still sour after last night as they packed supplies more of Darna's heart

cookies and an extra fruitcake with some blankets, a flask of water to

share and some spare clothes to wear. ''Excuse me Miss Darna but this is

really seriously in taking all stuff we are after all only going on a little

boat'' said Captain Candy. ''A small boat oh no no captain all of you will

understand when you see it and yes for good reasoning'' said Darna giving

a little chuckle. During that time they were talking Freya found a white fur

rim cloak that covered the whole body. ''Here Jono I think you might need

this'' she said handing it to him. ''No I will be fine Freya'' he said refusing

to take it. ''But Jono must it might be cold where we are going'' she said.

''I said no Freya'' he yelled at her nearly starching her with his right hand.

Feeling a bit scared by Jono's change she ran out of the house with Elisa,

Captain Candy and Major Mint after her leaving the two on their own. ''I

can't believe you why did you try to do that to her she didn't do anything

wrong to you only trying to help'' said Darna putting her hands on her hips.

''I don't know it is just everything about you makes me so mad'' he said

turning his back on her. Darna give a deep sigh knowing she will never get

through to him leaving it at that as she went out with Jono making sure he

was a few miles behind her. Freya had cheered up the time they reached

them. ''You are alright he didn't hurt you did he'' said Darna. ''No I am fine

and I am sure he didn't mean to do it'' she said giving a little smile to them

showing she was fine. ''If you are sure Princess'' said Major Mint thinking

either or not to believe it. ''Stop calling her that she has a name'' said

Jono. ''Course sorry Freya it is just a cause of habit you we mean well''

said Captain Candy. ''Course she does now lets get going we can't be

standing all day chatting when there is a Mouse King to stop'' said Elisa

reminding them as Darna went lead showing them the way. Yet Jono knew

now she was carrying a staff with jewels carved on the top as he knew

who Darna was. It wans't till late afternoon till they came across a boat

waiting for them with the gangplank to let them on board onto the finely

crafted brown oak wood boat. Darna was right in taking the things they

needed for it was huge with white flags, blue stain glass windows but

there was no wheel. ''Excuse me Miss Darna but how are we going to get

this ship moving'' said Major Mint not impressed. ''That is easily explained

this ship is run by magic'' said Darna banging her staff gently on the floor

as the gangplank disappeared as it moved down the sea. ''Well that is

quite amazing'' said Captain Candy as they stood in wonder. ''Yes it is

come along we must get you out of those clothes'' said Darna to Jono,

Elisa and Freya heading them intot he cabin. When they entered they

noticed it had six beds three on each side of the room as Darna lay the

green blankets she had brought onto them then reached into the bag

taking out the clothes. ''You first Jono'' she said pointing to him as he

stepped forward as she used her staff on the clothes then they appeared

on Jono's body as he was wearing, a blue shirt, red trousers and black

boots and a brown belt as his dagger Elisa had given him shone in the light.

Darna stood pleased at her first magical handywork. ''Your turn now'' said

she said to Elisa as she stepped forward nervously of as the same thing

happened to her as she wore dark green trousers, a light yellow shirt with

a brown pattern around the collar down in the front with dark blue boots

with her sword attack to a blue belt. Elisa turned around as the two stared

in the mirror hanging on a wall above a trunk. ''What about Freya'' said

Jono seeing she was the only still in her own clothes. ''Yes I know but first

you two out'' said Darna. They were stunned by this also Jono felt a bit

hurt that he was leave Freya hadn't when they got their new clothes so

why should they. ''I have something extra special for her to wear'' said

Darna as they headed out leaving the two females in the room. The sun

had just set when they came back out waiting with Captain Candy and

Major Mint. That moment they turned to hear the sound of footsteps to see

Freya in a green long sleeve dress with a gold band around the waist with

a red ruby heart on the front of it. Also the sleeves at the bottom were

styled part as it looked ripped. Also her hair was styled with some tied

back with the rest of it loose on her shoulders with a gold hair band with

bright blue jewel attached to it. They stood in wonder at her as Jono

stared at her the most as she had taken his breath away. Darna was

behind her with a little smile on her face saying she did a wonderful job.

Yet she wasn't done as she banged her staff again as that moment the

sound of music filled the air as Jono took Freya's hand to dance. The

others didn't feel like dancing as they watched the two waltz. ''Freya it is I

had never met anyone as amazing and talent as you'' said Jono as they

look deep into each other's eyes. ''But Jono I am not it was my necklace

that has the talent not me'' she said not taking her eyes off him. ''No if it

wasn't for you'' he said as the two leaned roward about to kiss. ''It is just I

think you are amazing any other way'' he said as he was lead away from

her as she stood there confused. Later that night Jono went out to get

some air he couldn't understand what was going on. ''You have to tell her

the truth and stop lying to her if you truly love her'' said Darna from behind

him. ''Oh and what that I am actually a prince no you don't understand'' he

said walking off. 'Well then make me understand'' she shouted after him.

Meanwhile the Mouse King had seen the romantic scene between Freya

and Jono and knew it will ruin his plans as he watch from the crystal then

used the sectpre as it glowed muttering a spell making the sea wild and

uneasy for the boat to float.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The night the boat toss about in the water as everyone had awoke from

their unpleasant sleep. Jono tried to get up from his bed then thrown back

onto it. Freya stared at him after waking as she and Elisa had heard him

as they rushed out trying make sure not to fall to the ground racing out to

where Darna, Major Mint and Captain Candy were awiaitng them with their

legs feeling a bit shaken as Darna kept baning her staff so many times.

''What you think is happening'' said Elisa clinging onto Freya as everyone

was trying to keep balance. ''Who you think is responsible for this'' said

Major Mint as he fell to the floor of the boat as some of the water came

over the side hitting him. That moment Jono was busy running from each

side trying to find something on board to help them. Before everyone knew

what was going on as Freya broke from Elisa's gras thinking she might be

able ready to use her necklace. She had no time to act as a huge wave hit

her throwing her into the sea. ''Freya'' they cried rushing to the side where

she was standing. Jono was about to jump in after her as Major Mint and

Captain Candy held him back. ''Let me go I have to go after her'' he said

trying to struggle free. All of sudden the boat topple over sending the

group underwater as Darna used her staff for them to breathe. Able to see

Jono hoped Freya was alright scanning the whole place over. He saw

there was no sign of her he didn't understand they saw her fall into the

water where she was then. ''Maybe she is up on land waiting for us to join

her'' said Elisa trying to be hopeful as they swam upwards. They dove out

onto dry land drying off. They search still no sign of Freya. ''I got this funny

feeling something has happen to her'' said Major Mint. ''You think he has

done something far worse to her then what he did to us'' said Captain

Candy as Jono's ears went down in sadness as he made a little hiss at the

sound of that. ''Don't worry Prince Jono I am sure we will get her back''

said Darna trying to comfort her. ''Yeah Darna is right lets get coming we

must be near the castle anyway'' said Elisa happily. ''Well then come on

then'' said Darna as they started to move on. ''Yes and I will make sure he

gets what he deserves for what he did to you and your family'' whispered

Jono giving a little snarl at this as he ran after the others making sure not

to be left behind. Meanwhile the Mouse King was pleased with his magic

staring at the crystal then moved away from it heading out to the

courtyard. That same moment Freya had woken her eyes taking up from

the ground. She had the strangest dream of her and her friends wer eont

he boat was against the weather as she knew in her heart it wasn't. Then

stared up at the two statues as she know who they were as shock and

fear creep into her. '' Mother, father what has he done to you'' she said in a

low voice as no one replied to her. ''Don't worry I will make sure to undone

this magic spell'' she said in a gentle voice as she heard the sound of

footsteps coming up behind her. ''Well it so good to see you again

Princess'' said a cold voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

She moved further back. ''I remember you since you were a baby'' he said

moving closer to her. She stand her ground looking into his eyes. ''Stay

back'' she said trying to sound brave. ''Oh please I am simply to help you''

he said trying to smoothe his voice. ''I don't believe you'' she said as

sparks slowly trying to glow. ''Honestly I will send you back home all of

this will be no more than a dream'' he said. ''No once my friends find me

missing and they will come'' she said. He laughed at that. ''You think you

can trust them they are only helping you because you are a princess if you

are a nobody they will wouldn't help you but don't worry even if you were a

nobody I will help you and I understand'' he said circling around her

making Freya feel a bit uncomfortable. ''No you are lying they will still help

me if I wasn't special'' she said. ''Oh really do you really know everyone as

they seem to be keeping secrets from you mostly Jono'' he said. ''What

you mean Jono would never lie to me'' she said as she stood still confused

by this. ''Oh really did you know he was a prince and forgot to tell you that

you and him were set to an arranged marriage'' he said. Freya was

stunned by this as it felt she caught by the surprise. ''No it can't be'' she

said as she almost was shaking like a leaf. ''Oh well then see for yourself''

he said as the crystal appeared before them showing the others outside

the castle. ''Oh right so how are we going to get in now'' said Major Mint

seeing the guards at each part of the castle. ''I don't know any ideas

Prince Jono since our usual way in is now blocked'' said Elisa as the

passageway that Darna told them about which hidden under the castle as

the water lap into it as it had a iron gate closing it. ''Well the only ways in

is either over the wall or pass the Mouse King guards'' said Jono as the

crystal faded. ''See Princess Freya I am the only person you can trust'' he

said about to touch her. Freya felt heartbroken by this why wouldn't Jono

tell her unless he had a reason. That moment Jono had gotten on the top

of the wall as he watched what was going on. ''Freya get away from him''

said Jono angrily jumping to the ground taking out his dagger. The two

turned to face him. The others came over after him taking out their

weapons in case of any danger. ''Well it isn't some pests I try to get ride of

but keep on coming back'' he said as the sceptre he had began to glow. ''It

isn't a pleasure seeing you again either'' said Major Mint. 'Freya what is

going on'' said Elisa as she saw the sad look on her friend's face. ''Well

what is it to be Princess'' said the Mouse King as all of them stared at her

waiting for an answer. ''She doesn't have to be force to choose'' said

Darna. ''Yes you are right Darna but still at least you all knew and didn't

have the heart to tell'' she said as they knew what she was talking about.

''Please Freya if I told you who I was it wouldn't had been easy for the

both of us'' said Jono. ''That least you had told me the truth'' she said.

''Hurry up decide now Princess I am getting bored you know I am the only

one you can trust'' he said whispering the last part into her ear. All of

them waited for Freya to move but she didn't as she reached ot her neck

taking off her necklace the only thing that had protected her all those

years. ''Freya no what are you doing'' said Elisa. ''See I knew you will see

things my way'' said the Mouse King as all of them thought she was going

to throw it to the ground. The strange she kept it in her hand as she came

forward then snatch the sceptre from him running over to her friends.

Angered by this he used his tail to trip Freya up causing her to drop the

two items as he picked the necklace and secpture up in his two hands as

they ran to Freya's side. That moment the Mouse King had summoned his

guards as they held the others back when the Mouse King grabbed Freya.

''Time to settle this'' he said as he used the sceptre as he and Freya

disappeared into another part of the castle. They struggle and fought as

they clashed their weapons as the sound of swords were heard for anyone

to hear. They were trying to focus but Jono was having trouble as he kept

thinking of Freya and how he had hurt her. Then he thought he heard a

slash through as the flesh parted from his arm as he yelped in pain falling

to his knees to the ground putting his hand on his wound as dark red blood

leaked out drop by drop the sound of it dripping onto the stone courtyard

ground. Darna saw him in pain as she was too busy to cure him. ''Jono it is

useless go and find Freya we will take care of them'' said Elisa as it was

already pointless as they were losing to the mice as Jono knew she was

heading inside to find his love. Meanwhile Freya was trying to dodge the

Mouse King's magical attacks till she had no where to go as she fell to the

ground. ''Stop moving so I can finish you off already'' he said with the

sceptre above her as she tried to slowly move back but stopped as he put

a spell on her to stay where she was. ''Now I can finally do what I planned

sixteen years ago'' he said about to used the sceptre again on her as Jono

overheard hiding from behind the throne rushing in front of Freya as he

flew the septre out of the Mouse King's hand with his danger sending it to

Freya's feet. ''Freya used a spell while I hold him off'' he said as she gave

a little nod unsure. ''Freya please do it I am sorry for not telling you the

truth'' he said as they both look deep in each other's eyes then he turned

round to face the Mouse King to fight. Before he got a chance to the

Mouse King swipe the dagger from Jono making him crashed to the floor

as Freya got up trying to think of how to use the sceptre as it began to

glow as the Mouse King pressed the dagger to Jono's throat about to split

it open. That moment a gentle glow surround him making him drop the

dagger as white sparks as it conneted with the necklace as both magic

was bound together around as once stood now a statue of the Mouse King.

Freya's heart beat so fast at what had happened then saw Jono on the

ground remembering him racing to his side holding him in her arms almost

in tears as his breathing was slow. ''Jono please don't die I am forgive just

don't leave me'' she said tears spread down her face onto him as the rest

of the group came in from their battle battered and bruised but still alive

as they saw the scene before them. ''Darna you must have some way of

bringing him back we can't lose him'' she said hopeful. She shook her head.

''I am sorry Princess I wish I could but I have no power strong enough but I

know you can'' said Darna putting a hand on her shoulder. Freya wondered

what she meant wide eye at this. ''Yes Princess you are the only one that

can save him you had the power along you just didn't know how to use it''

she said as Elisa handed Freya the sceptre and her necklace. ''We all have

faith in you to do it'' said Elisa. ''But what if I can't what if it was this

whole journey for nothing'' she said. ''We don't know till you try Princess''

said Major Mint. She knew her friends were right still holding Jono in her

arm using her free one holding the sceptre with her necklace back on her

neck as white and gold sparks at once surround the two. After it died Jono

was alive and cured as his wound was healed as he got to his feet. They

stood in awe as Freya appeared as her outfit had changed into a short

white ballerina dress with a sliver tiara with her hair up with white ballet

shoes. Both seeing the other was unharmed as they embraced each other.

''Freya you did see I told you could do now all the troubles are behind us''

said Elisa. They noticed she was in deep thought. ''No Elisa is isn't over

yet there is still a few things left to do'' she said as they headed outside

to where the two statues stood as Freya used the sceptre and necklace as

botht heir powers were stronger together as Clara and Eric stood before

then they rushed hugging Freya. ''Oh my little girl my brave little girl thank

goodness you are safe'' said Clara almost in tears of happiness. ''Yes your

highness and she has come a dangerous and long way'' said Captain

Candy bowing before them with Major Mint. ''Yes she sure has and thank

you all for taking care of her'' said Eric to them all as Freya handed her

father and the sceptre as that moment the whole place was alive with

happiness and goodness back in the kingdom as the sky was clear and

bright with the castle back to normal. ''Now just one more thing left to do''

said Darna to them all. As that night a grand wedding for getting prepare

as everyone was in full swing as Elisa walked beside Freya who was

nervous as much as Jono was as he waited for her pacing back and fore

as that moment the music began as Freya walked towards to him with

Eric by her side as he left her with him as Darna began the celebrations.

''Everyone we are here tonight to celebrate a joyful reunion of two

kingdoms of Parthenia and the Wildcat'' she said as Jono couldn't stop

moving a bit. ''Now I announce you husband and wife go on'' she said to

Jono who was feeling a bit shy by this as he lend forward as they kissed

as everyone overjoyed with future king and queen as also among them

were Jono's parents who had come after hearing the adventures of their

son as Jono and Freya danced the night away till the early rays of dawn.

The End


End file.
